


Roma: Una historia de semidioses

by MarcoVipsanioAgripa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Rome, Demigods, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoVipsanioAgripa/pseuds/MarcoVipsanioAgripa
Summary: La gloria de Roma, eterna y poderosa, se levantó bajo los hombros de aquellos que no eran meramente humanos, los hijos de los dioses. Esta es su historia, a través de guerras, muerte y traiciones, una historia tan gloriosa como triste. Es la historia de los hombres y mujeres que crearon la civilización más poderosa del mundo. Ellos eran arquitectos, guerreros, políticos… la flor y nata de lo semidivino.Todo se remonta a la muerte de Julio César, ese fue el punto donde el brillo de Roma pudo apagarse. pero Apolo, más exactamente su hijo Octavio Augusto, y Neptuno, personificado en su hijo Agripa, levantaron el Imperio. Tiempos tumultuosos de guerras civiles y de fronteras inestables, tiempos de muerte y de guerra, un día normal para los semidioses.Si, la gloria de Roma se construyó bajo los hombros de estos semidioses y de muchos más y esta no es una historia que se vea reflejada en los libros.Estamos en los tiempos del segundo triunvirato, cuando Marco Antonio, hijo de Marte, Augusto, hijo de Apolo y Lépido, gobernaban el mundo. No todo fue guerra entre ellos, pero se sabe que el poder corrompe y llega un momento en el que sólo se puede ganar o morir.





	1. EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS, NUNCA TE FIES DE UN HIJO DE MARTE:

Las cosas no podían ir peor. Sí, lo se las cosas siempre pueden empeorar con la aparición de algún monstruo o una oleada de furiosos germani dispuestos a asesinarnos a todos, pero créeme, esto no podía ir a peor.

Las cosas se habían puesto realmente difíciles, antes al menos había una paz vigilante y se podía viajar por el foro siempre y cuando estuvieses dispuesto a enfrentarte a las pesadas y aburridas conversaciones de los senadores o a un grupo de Dracaenaes dispuestas a acabar con tu vida, lo que decía, tiempos sencillos.

Bueno, supongo que debería presentarme, soy Marco Vipsanio Agripa. Y dirás, el tío del panteón (Si bueno a eso llegaremos más adelante, Aurelia nunca me perdonó por eso). Dejando eso de lado, si, se podría decir que soy famoso. Pero a parte de todo lo que puedan contar los libros de historia, soy hijo de Neptuno, el dios del mar.

Bueno la cosa es que Marco Antonio se había liado con Cleopatra, una egipcia que por mucho que digan no era tan guapa como decían. Se había retirado a Egipto diciendo cosas de un imperio a la oriental y de que era una especie de gobernante divino. Si, se le había ido la olla completamente y se merecía una patada en el podex. A ver lo cierto es que no nos lo dijo él, sino que robamos su testamento del templo de Vesta (consejo: no hagáis eso a no ser que queráis sufrir) y lo leímos en el foro… flipando por lo que decía.

Pero bueno, no nos despistemos con anécdotas, ya habrá otra ocasión para contar esto. El caso es que Marco Antonio había reunido un enorme ejército que mezclaba legiones, egipcios y una buena cantidad de monstruos. El poder le había cegado y bueno, no nos parecía buena idea que se saliera con la suya. No quiero haceros spoiler pero en parte no lo hizo gracias a mi.

Mi modo de enterarme de la noticia no fue precisamente agradable. Me encontraba en mi praetorium de campaña con la XII Fulminata, mi legión, en la frontera con Germania. Allí los combates se habían convertido en una rutina. Justo acabábamos de derrotar una incursión de Germani acompañados de algunos centauros salvajes cuando me llegó el mensaje escrito de la mano de mi buen amigo Augusto (si si, el primer emperador de Roma ya lo sé). En ese momento no lo era todavía, solo era uno de los hombres más poderosos de Roma. El mensaje decía que Antonio, tras la repulsa que causó su testamento en Roma, había tomado las armas y declarado la guerra a Roma… y peor, se había divorciado de Octavia, la hermana de mi amigo (si hubieseis visto a la pobre… destrozada).

Pero la carta no era sólo una nota informativa, sino que me mandaba ir a luchar contra Marco Antonio mientras él ponía orden en Roma y aseguraba lealtades… todas esas cosas aburridas de políticos.

Bueno, la cosa es que en ese momento tuve que convocar a los tribunos de las cohortes de la legión, que por si no lo sabéis está enteramente formada por semidioses o hijos de semidioses, y preparar la nueva campaña. Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos y algo confusos por la reunión, hablé.

-Bueno, han llegado noticias, una buena y una mala. La buena es que nos vamos de Germania hacia Grecia, no más lluvia-. En ese momento todos parecieron alegrarse, hasta Spurius, hijo de la Diosa Discordia, que siempre estaba de mal humor y buscando problemas. Entonces seguí, esperando que la alegría del viaje les hiciera soportable lo que teníamos por delante -y la mala… la mala es que Marco Antonio se ha rebelado y tenemos que luchar contra sus legiones, varios miles de egipcios y otros tantos monstruos-.  
La noticia sentó como un jarro de agua fría, creo que todos preferían el frío, la lluvia y los insistentes Germani y monstruos que habitaban al otro lado del Rin antes que enfrentarse a legiones entrenadas con el apoyo de a saber qué monstruos y de muchos egipcios.


	2. DEBERÍA ELEGIR MEJOR A MIS CENTURIONES, NO ES DIVERTIDO QUE TE TIREN VINO A LA CARA

Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, enfadados. Algunos insultaban a Marco Antonio, no pienso repetir esas palabras pero digamos que se le comparó con un cíclope sin duchar. Les entiendo, siempre somos los semidioses los que acabamos en medio de todos los problemas y eso a veces cansa, cansa mucho. Lo peor fue cuando Spurius se acercó a me tiró todo el contenido de su vaso encima, manchando mi armadura favorita, un regalo de mi padre. 

Humillado, sin saber donde meterme, con 6 semidioses furiosos dispuestos a darme una paliza por mandarles a otra misión peligrosa y casi imposible, tenía que poner en marcha a 2000 legionarios (si, éramos menos de la mitad de una legión normal, pero a ver dónde encuentras a 4000 semidioses).

Antes de continuar, debería hablarte un poco de la XII Fulminata. Fue fundada por Julio César en el año 58 a.C con el objetivo de ayudarle con la enorme cantidad de monstruos que había en la Galia. Allí la legión adquirió su estandarte, si ese tan chulo que lanza rayos, durante una batalla especialmente dura contra varios miles de Cíclopes, dracaenas… por los Dioses si hasta estaba la Hidra. Bueno la cosa es que desde entonces esta legión ha estado formada siempre por semidioses y por sus descendientes y se ha encargado de luchar las batallas de Roma contra otros semidioses y contra los monstruos. Es una legión pequeña, se podría decir que es media legión pero créeme, metemos mucha caña.  
Volviendo a la historia ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, ya me acuerdo por la tienda de campaña llena de semidioses cabreados. Tras mirar a Spurius con mi mirada de luego-te-vas-a-enterar, di varios golpes a la mesa y me dispuse a hablar. -Ya sé que es algo difícil, que fastidia y que probablemente muramos todos pero es algo que tenemos que hacer. Imaginad que Marco Antonio se sale con la suya y luego trata de enfrentarse a los dioses… no sé vosotros, pero no quiero que Roma se vaya al cuerno cuando he luchado toda mi vida por defenderla-. Me callé otra cosa que ponía en la carta y que no os había dicho antes, Marte estaba del lado de su hijo y toda esta idea era suya… allí arriba los dioses estaban en guerra también. 

Miré a todos a la cara, especialmente a Aurelia, hija de Atenea y tribuna de la II cohorte, a parte de una sabelotodo y la chica más guapa de la XII. -Mañana viajaremos hacia Ostia y cogeremos los barcos… amigos nos vamos a Grecia-. Eso les molestó más aun ya que viajar por el mediterráneo no es nada sencillo pero bueno, nuestros trirremes con espolones de oro imperial suelen hacer un buen papel.

Sin esperar a que nadie dijese nada, salí del praetorium y me dirigí al limite de nuestro campamento, a orillas del Rin, ese sitio siempre me hacía sentirme mejor. Paseé por la orilla aspirando el olor del río y disfrutando del atardecer cuando vino Spurius, enfadado.

-¿Esto es cosa de Octavio?- preguntó con enfado a la vez que me empujaba. Yo le miré enfadado antes de responder, tenía ganas de darle una paliza pero si lo hacía el resto de tribunos me tendrían limpiando las letrinas después de relevarme del mando.

-¿Te crees que Octavio es el que se ha rebelado?- pregunté de manera sarcástica -Pero si, es él quien nos manda a luchar a Grecia, a fin de cuentas es el que manda-.   
La mirada de mi interlocutor me taladraba, parecía a punto de darme una paliza, ¿Por qué no podía ser hijo de.. yo qué sé la diosa de los abrazos y los modales? Suspiré tratando de no mandarle al fondo del río y me alejé un paso de él, tras un día de combates ninguno olíamos demasiado bien… olíamos a germani, a polvo de monstruo, a sangre y a sudor.  
-Mira sé que es un marrón, pero es lo que tenemos que hacer, ninguno nos apuntamos a esto para dar paseos a la luz del sol y sinceramente al menos así podremos alejarnos de la lluvia y del mal tiempo. Y que sepas que no pienso perdonarte que me hayas tirado el vino encima, es mi armadura favorita y ahora está pegajosa y huele como si Baco la hubiese llevado durante una fiesta en la Subura-. 

Spurius me miró otra vez con intensidad como pensando si darme una paliza allí mismo, pero al estar al borde del río yo tenía las de ganar y sabía que si era él quien empezaba a pegarme, sería él quien limpiaría letrinas durante el resto de su existencia. Así que sin decir nada se fue y me dejó sólo, pero yo tenía la impresión de que no habíamos acabado con la conversación. 

Una vez se fue, me quedé mirando al Rin y rezando en silencio a mi padre “Padre, si salimos de esta te juro que te construiré un templo… sólo haz que no se compliquen mucho las cosas, por favor”. En ese momento no lo sabía, pero mi padre iba a pasar de mi completamente (de hecho de ahí viene el término de pasar olímpicamente, del caso que nos hacen nuestros padres divinos). Pensaba que ya no habría más sorpresas ni más conversaciones incómodas, pero en cuanto me di la vuelta ahí estaba Aurelia, preciosa en su armadura con búhos esculpidos. 

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Marco?- me preguntó con sus penetrantes ojos grises. Yo no sabía que decir y balbuceé unas palabras que ni siquiera yo entendí. Ella me miró, divertida por mi reacción y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que contestase.

Respiré hondo y cuando supe que sería capaz de decir más de una frase seguida, hablé. -Mira… yo no estoy seguro de nada pero no nos queda otra… tenemos que ir a Grecia y empezar allí, si meten a los Monstruos en barco y los llevan a Italia… estaremos en muchos apuros-. Suspiré mirando la perfecta cara de la hija de Atenea y continué hablando -no estoy seguro de nada pero siempre hemos estado en las últimas y siempre hemos salido adelante… esto no es más que otra misión… sólo que mucho más mortífera-. Ella me sonrió como pensando que era un inconsciente y asintió

-Bueno si tienes razón, pero creo que aquí hay algo que no has dicho y acabaré enterándome, Buenas noches- dijo y se retiró a su tienda. En esta ocasión la disciplina había estado por encima de la curiosidad, pero sabía que ella acabaría averiguando lo que no les dije. Suspiré y me retiré a mi cama, nos esperaban unas semanas muy largas.


	3. BATALLAS NAVALES ¿POR QUÉ OS ENFRENTÁIS A MI EN EL MAR? VALE QUIZÁS NO DEBERÍA CONFIARME TANTO.

Tardamos dos semanas en llegar a Ostia, donde nos encontramos con la V Alaudae, la I Germanica y la XV Apollinaris (como no, el padre de Octavio tiene su nombre en una legión, nunca se dijo que los dioses fuesen humildes). Estas legiones estaban formadas por mortales, pero teniendo en cuenta que las armas de oro imperial no afectaban a los humanos necesitábamos tener tropas regulares para poder enfrentarnos a las tropas regulares de Antonio. Pasamos en el puerto de Ostia lo justo para reunir las embarcaciones suficientes y descansar del largo viaje para después embarcar hacia el Peloponeso, hacia el puerto de Modona.  
En una semana ya estábamos en la costa griega, frente al puerto fortificado. El problema era que frente a nosotros se encontraba parte de la imponente flota de Marco Antonio, rodeada de varios monstruos marinos bastante imponentes. Sonreí confiado ¿En el mar, en serio? Soy hijo de Poseidón nunca fue una buena idea enfrentarse a mi aquí. Con un gran esfuerzo, convoqué mareas favorables para que nos acercasen a la flota. Debía haber algunos semidioses en los barcos de nuestros enemigos porque varias ráfagas de viento tumbaron los mástiles de nuestras embarcaciones dejando varios heridos. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, mandé a las otras legiones a tomar tierra más al este mientras los barcos de la XII enfrentaban a la flota enemiga.   
-Hay hijos de Júpiter- grité con fuerza para que me oyeran en los barcos de los lados y se transmitiese la noticia. Inmediatamente, los hijos de Vulcano comenzaron a tratar de arreglar los mástiles mientras nuestros barcos empezaron a disparar sus ballistae, manejadas por los descendientes a Apolo, los de mejor puntería del mundo. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, empecé a levantar enormes olas contra los barcos enemigos, haciendo que no pudiesen manejarse en el mar o incluso llegando a hundir algunos. El viento nos golpeaba con fuerza pareciendo que se iba a levantar un huracán y levantando olas por lo que tuve que dejar de atacar a los barcos enemigos para centrarme en proteger los nuestros, desviando las olas que se lanzaban contra nosotros.  
Mientras yo me encargaba de eso y de tratar que nuestros barcos avanzasen, vi con el rabillo del ojo cómo Aurelia coordinaba las maniobras de combate con los barcos maltrechos tratando de lanzarlos contra los enemigos buscando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que nuestra superioridad numérica y nuestro entrenamiento nos diesen ventaja, ya que parecía que en los barcos enemigos hubiese muchos monstruos y pocos semidioses, monstruos grandes que hacía que en el barco entrasen menos… podría decir personas pero lo cierto es que sólo se englobaría a la minoría de ellos. Aurelia corría de un lado a otro del barco manteniendo a los legionarios en sus puestos, cada uno usando sus habilidades lo mejor que podía.   
Me había confiado, es algo que me suele pasar, y la batalla se había torcido por no estar atento a lo que tenía el enemigo. Era mi deber dar el impulso que volviera todo a nuestro favor, y aunque estaba agotado de usar mis poderes, convoqué un remolino de agua que me llevó volando hacia uno de los barcos enemigos. Mientras realizaba mi trayecto escuché a Aurelia gritar mi nombre asociado con una palabra que creo que fue imbécil y diciendo que me daría una buena patada en el podex pero ya era tarde para dar media vuelta y era la única oportunidad que teníamos.  
Aterricé de un modo infructuoso, había calculado mal, pero por suerte resbalé por la lona de la vela y caí en cubierta haciéndome sólo un daño atroz. Por suerte para mí, caí en medio de una docena de cinocéfalos, monstruos con cara de perro y unas armas con pinta bastante mortífera, que estaban paralizados porque no sabían de dónde había salido. Eso me dio el tiempo justo para levantarme y convocar una ola que se llevó a dos por la borda. Desenvainé el gladio y los miré mientras daba dos pasos atrás. -Perritos buenos…- dije tratando de parecer amigable -No creo que queráis comer carne de semidios… es muy dura-.  
No debí convencerles, porque se lanzaron sobre mi todos a la vez. Me agaché y recibí al primero atravesando su pecho con el gladio y disolviéndolo en un montón de asqueroso polvo de monstruo. El siguiente me golpeó en el pecho con su arma, pero la armadura desvió el golpe “Gracias papá” pensé mientras le cortaba la cabeza de un tajo. -Bien, quedan 8- dije en voz baja. Pero no podía equivocarme más… debía de estar en el barco perrera porque aparecieron otra docena de esos seres que me rodearon.   
-Baja el arma y ríndete, romano- dijo uno de ellos, medio hablando medio ladrando -o tendremos que matarte-. Esa idea parecía gustarle mucho ya que se relamió los labios al decirlo.  
-Si bueno verás…- respondí esperando a que se me ocurriese algo para salir de ese lío -la cosa es que no puedo, ya sabes por mi honor y esas cosas aburridas de semidioses- sonreí al hombre-perro mientras empezaba a concentrar mi poder, haciendo que las olas golpeasen con más fuerza los costados del barco empezando a hacerlo zarandearse con fuerza. Los perros perdieron el equilibrio ligeramente y aproveché para lanzarme a por el más cercano con la espada en ristre. Le logré atravesar, pero otro desde atrás me golpeó y me tiró al suelo.   
Sentía la sangre manar por mi frente… ahora si que estaba cabreado. Eso me dio fuerzas e hice volcar el barco mandando a esos perros al fondo del mar donde esperaba que se los comiese algún pez o algo así. Cuando hundí el barco salté a otro, completamente agotado… y unos lestrigones me hicieron prisionero. Y dirás, bueno tuviste que sobrevivir ya que los libros de historia dicen que participaste en más batallas de le guerra… y si, tienes razón, pero no le quites emoción al relato, por favor. Bueno, volviendo al tema, estaba a punto de ser devorado por unos tíos enormes, armados y con cara de pocos amigos.


End file.
